From the viewpoint of a compact electric vehicle charger used in charging an electric vehicle, a plug-in hybrid vehicle, etc., it is requested to compact and store a charging connector and a charging cable in a unitary construction.
For example, there is a vehicle charger connection cable storage box for easily compacting and storing a charging connection cable used in charging an electric vehicle, a plug-in hybrid vehicle, etc. The vehicle charger connection cable storage box includes: a vehicle charger connection cable having at one end a vehicle side connector a vehicle side connector for connection to a vehicle and at the other end an electric vehicle charger side connector; and a housing storing the cable so that the cable can be freely drawn from the end portion to the outside of the housing.
There is also an electric vehicle charging system for reducing the trouble of storing the body of a charging cable, reducing the possibility of damaging the body of the charging cable, and enhancing the security. The electric vehicle charging system includes a vehicle connector which can be arbitrarily removed from and connected to the vehicle side connector of an electric vehicle. It also includes a body of a charging cable to which the vehicle connector is connected through a charging cable, and which provides a commercial power supply for an electric vehicle, and a car port in which the electric vehicle is parked. The body of a charging cable is provided with a leakage breaker circuit for detecting a leakage and cutting off the charge to an electric vehicle. The pole of a car port is provided with a storage space for storing the body of a charging cable, and the body of the charging cable is held by the pole as stored in the storage space.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-115037.    Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-110053